


So Good To Be With You

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar Lives, Castiel as a human, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rekindling Old Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, cute, fluffy moment between Castiel and Balthazar after Castiel has become human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a Balthzar x Castiel shipper like me, or just like my writing, please like and follow me on Facebook and Twitter under "TC Stark" and "TC_Stark" ^^

It felt so good. So right. So few times throughout the past years had Castiel feeling like he was doing the right thing, but in this moment, he knew. Everything just felt at ease, perfect. Only humans could feel such profound happiness, but the angel was wondering if that were actually true. Surely, he felt what could only be described as pure bliss and if this wasn't absolute happiness, what was?

"Head in the clouds, Cas?" Balthazar asked, as his fingers tucked behind Castiel's ear.

A warm smile formed on Castiel's lips, as he looked over at his oldest and dearest friend. Mourning the death of Balthazar had always been in the back of the angel's mind, especially since his death had been by his own hands. So much had been going on that he felt as if he really hadn't had time to sit and think about what he had done.

And when the time had finally come, Balthazar appeared. From nowhere. Presumably God had brought him back, but they would never know. Castiel almost didn't care. He was just happy to have his best friend back. The angel who had always been by his side, even when he just wanted to live a life of freedom. Even when it looked like everything was becoming too much; siding with the Winchesters had just been a means of helping someone close to him.

Balthazar had brought Castiel to an extravagant and flamboyant bar; just like him. A drink always seemed to be in his hand. Though an angel, he seemed to understand humanity more than Heaven. After his seemingly magical appearance, he hadn't been back upstairs and it didn't seem like he had any intention of doing so anytime soon.

"I'm just…" A hard gulp slid down Castiel's throat, as he confessed, "It's so good to be with you. I'm happy you're back. I...I was so lost within that moment...then I lost my memories. Dealing with Lucifer...the Leviathans...purgatory. It was one thing after another...becoming human finally allowed me to grieve what I had done."

Waving him off, Balthazar smiled, "Water under the bridge, Cas. I have to admit, never thought I'd see you as human. Clueless as ever, I'd say."

Yes, human. It wasn't something Castiel had ever seen happening to him, but it was a harsh lesson to not trust Metatron. Amongst everything else that had happened, he felt powerless to even help. How could he possibly assist his brothers and sisters when not only did he not have any powers, but most angels wanted him dead.

Balthazar didn't. And that was all that mattered. Through thick and thin, the angel had always been there for him. Why had Castiel been so blind back then to not even see it? He wished he could go back and change it all, but he knew even if he had the power to do so, there would still be a heavy guilt weighing down on him.

With an arm wrapped around Castiel's shoulders, Balthazar smiled and gently kissed the other man's cheek, "Don't worry, Cas, I will protect you."

"Just as you always have."


End file.
